Night Visitor
by demonwolfangel
Summary: There's really not plot, just smut; you've been warned. First lemon so kindess would be appreciated. Don't like Don't read, it is M rated for a reason. Don't forget: R


Sakura expelled an exasperated sigh as she rounded the front desk of the hospital and made her was to the entrance. Finally, after a twelve hour shift she was able to leave. It had not been a particularly busy day but, by no means was it slow either, half of twenty-four hours is a long time. These was a group of jounin that was on a recon mission close to the boarder of Fire country and, unfortunately, they got ambushed by a tough group of rouge nin looking for their next meal. It took well over three hours to make sure everyone one was stable and out of the danger zone. The rest of the day constited of minor emergencies such as, kuni to the chest and others in that dagree. From even just a quick glance at her person anyone would be able to see just how tired she really is. Her eyes were drooping and started taking on a dark tint around the lids, her shoulders were slumped so much they rivaled Kakashi's, and her steps were slow and sluggish, unlike her nomal confident strides.

She held up her hand and offered a minute wave to the receptionist at the desk while mumbling "goodnight Yuki" as she made her way out of the hospital and into the crisp, fresh air on the other side of the automatic, sliding glass door. There was a slight breeze that ruffled her hair just a bit, which was welcomed wholeheartely. With her head slightly tilted up and eyes close, she stuck her nose in the air and took a strong deep breath to let the cool air flow up and into her nasal cavity and into her lungs as she slowly made her was down the two cement steps. Sakura paused once she reached the bottom and slowly opened her glowing emerald eyes and brought her chin level to the ground so that she could look head into the dark streets of Konaha, where the soft glow of street lamps, along side the road, lit the way ahead.

All she really wanted to do now was have a nice, hot, soak in the bathtub, and then crawl in to the safety of her comfortable bed. As she tredded languidly she couldn't help but to think about how much Konaha has prospered and the people grew. The rook nine, including herself, Lee, Neji, and Tenten have all grown up to being jounin level, some even became ANBU. She is now the top medic in the world having surpassed Lady Tsunade and even Shizune, for she is now a poisons expert, the best actually.

Finally, reaching her appartment, she decended up the stairs in a lack-a-dazily way. Once she reached the landing to her floor it was no surprise to her that she could feel his presence on the other side, not his chakara, he's to skilled to slip up and miscalculate the perfect amout to distribute. They started, what now seems to be routinely, meeting. Well, at first it was considered a breaking and entering but, it ended up digressing from there. Sakura grumbled to herself about not getting enough sleep tonight because she surely knows what is about to transpire

Sakura easily slid her key into the lock and was conforted by the clicking sound the action made, indicating that the door was now unlocked. After entering and shutting the wooden door silently behind her she was not surpised by the suddeness of her front being slammed into said door, hard. Surely a bruise was forming at the moment but she couldn't get herself to care. All that assaulted her mind was the very strong male that is painfully pressing his whole being into her back and was greated with the thick hardness pressing into her ass, while her breasts were being pushed to the door, her nipples hardening from rubbing the material of her shirt. Her breasts were voluptuous but were also extremely perky, occationally she chose to forgo a bra, on these occations she's glad she did. He had a firm hold on her wrists that he pinned to the door with his left hand. Slowly he trailed his free hand up her side and over the swell of her right breast and sensually trailed it to her neck, where he could feel her pulse quicken, and slid his long fingures into her silky pink hail. Sharply, he pulled her head back by her hair to the point where she could almost see him if she rolled her eyes up. She released a husky growl and pushed her ass back into his hardon. His lip twiched up into a smirk, he loved the reactions that he got out of her and it made his ego swell even more knowing it was he who caused it.

He brought his face down to the colum of her creamy neck, ghosting his lips up and down sending shivers down her back and heat pooling into her loins. Slowly, he stated placing teasingly soft kiss on her neck and letting his tounge dart out every once in a while, as if it had a mind of it's own.

"Miss me" he breathed the statement into her ear, his hot breath adding to the sensations he was already giving her. They both knew the answer, which is why it didn't come as a question. He was always able to do this to her, Each and everytime. And each time he recieved the same answer.

"Fuck you" she growled out, arching her back even more and grinding her ass in to his erection now.

"Oh I intend to" he huskily whispered, still keep his mouth to her ear and sliding his lips sensually over the shell.

With quick reflexes only he could posses, he used his hand in her hair and shoved her head forward to her knees with her ass sticking up in the air invitingly, not giving her anytime to make a sound. Taking his hand out of her hair, he went to the waist band of his pants, made sure to hook the hem of his boxers as well, and slid the dark articles of clothing down over his narrow hips and let them drop to the floor where he stepped one leg out of the hole so that one side rested around one of his ankels. Then, he one handidly, pushed the bottom of her skirt up and bunched it up over her pantyless, smooth, creamy, marless ass. The swollen lips of her pussy were potruding, invited him to take her then and there, which is exactly was he was going to do.

"You're such a naughty girl Sakura. It's almost as if you knew I was paying you a visit tonight" she damn well knew he was mocking her but she couldn't help the whimper that escaped her open lips. He used his now free hand and slid it up from the bottom of her thigh, making sure to skim lightly over her obvious arousal and to her ass where he rested his hand for a moment. Suddenly, she felt his hand leave and knew he was still there since he was still pinning her to the door. After a few moments of wondering what he was doing back there, she let out a surprised cry as his hand slapped her ass. He did it repeatedly a few more times until both cheeks were pink and she was expelling a few whimpers. Her juices were flowing down her shakey legs and soaking the carpet.

With out warning he shoved is rockhard, thick length into her, forcing a scream out from deep within her chest. She was definately not expecting it. Unwavering he kept pounding into her and shoved her shirt over her breasts. He groped and pinched her nipple hard. He held on to her right breast as he slammed even harder into her. His thick meat filling her up and hitting her cervix. She couldn't quite down her screams as he kept filling her pussy over and over again. Each time he shoved his dick in her tight pussy she would clamp down even tighter, already wanting his cum. She could tell he was almost finish, as was she. After a few final hard thrust he clamped his teeth down on to the side of her neck, her screaming out "Itachi!" as they both came.

The next day Sakura cracked her eyes open as the sun was streaming in to her bed room. It was then that she realized that she was warm and in her bed. She didn't even remember falling asleep. Groaning as she rolled over she wasn't surprised to see that he didn't leave her in her uniform but in her night clothes wich just consisted of an old shirt and her panties. There was a past argument over "the least you can do is dress me properly" because of a previous time she passed out from their activities. She wasn't pleased when he first showed up in her appartment all those nights ago but now she really can't complain, she likes the arrangment. Maybe in time she will start to question where this is taking them and trying to define it but, right now she's happy and that's all that matters.


End file.
